Eternal Soul
by UKSpiritStormDragon
Summary: Years have passed since Siegfried and Soul Calibur sealed Soul Edge away. But without their powers the seal they had held shut has been shattered. A new power rises and the warriors must choose which side they will join. Which side will claim their soul.
1. Prologue: It Begins Again

_Transcending history and the world_

_A tale of soul and swords_

_Eternally retold _

**Eternal Soul**

The wind swept across the deserted sky, brushing across grass, brushing against the mortals and dancing away from the swipes of their weapons. It swept across the ocean, pushing the masts of the ships and helping cool the sailors from the heat of the day and the exhaustion of work. It carried on to the mainland once more travelling through the villages, passing by the farms. It brushed against the skin of a woman with long dark black hair that was braided into to two and she smiled as it the wind carried on. It moved across the fields towards one distinct location, a place which was surrounded by a moat and in the middle of it stood a tower. The people who lived near there, those who had witnessed the events that had taken place many years ago. They called it the Tower of Remembrance.

The wind carried up the tower, up to the top onto the flat roof of the tower. In the centre were two figures, crystallized. One was a male standing upright, his hands by his side dressing in heavy armour, a greatsword stood embedded into the ground beside him. A few meters in front of the man was a creature lying face down on the ground, it held a weapon in his demonic arm.

Legends tell of one man seeking atonement fought a creature of great darkness on top of this tower, the man had used the power of his sword which had been rumoured to be the spirit sword Soul Calibur, and froze himself and the power of the the evil creature, sealing them both away for eternity.

The wind gently blew around the statues, and then it split apart, disappearing and scattering away. Something had happened, as if it was a slight disturbance coming from the crystallized figures.

"_Release me."_

"_I cannot do that Edge."_

"_And so you will let the mortals die from him?" _

"_Do not try and taunt me, you will never reek havoc among them anymore."_

"_Come brother, I know you care for them. They cannot survive against him. They need us."_

"_You will have to do much better then that."_

"_I have an eternity to practice Calibur, but these humans don't have years."_

"_And even that will be too soon. No Edge, I will not release you."_

"_You will brother, and when you do. We will need each other..."_

It was subtle at first, not very noticeable, the sky was clear, the wind and waters calm. The mortals that lived around the tower could not suspect anything wrong, would never know that it was that day something happened that would change their lives once more, it was only the swords that knew what was happening. They could not see him, they could not hear him but they could feel him. The mortals had known only of Soul Calibur, the spirit sword that brought peace, and of Soul Edge the cursed sword that brought chaos. But what they did not know of was that there was one more entity that had made a late appearance. The entitiy noted the absence of his brothers before he took his mortal form, a man with a strong build. Long dark blond hair that went down to his waist and three scars decorated his face. He was dressed in dark red armour with blue trimming, one gauntlet he had wore however was pure red and the other was pure blue. He let out a smile as he looked at the area around him, from the vantage point of the tower in which he had chosen to appear and then he turned to face the crystal statues.

"Hello brother, sister, it has been a long time." His voice was deep and powerful, it carried the force of command and it sounded as if his voice carried the voice of others in it as well. "It was only through your combined power that I was sealed away, now that seal is gone and I am free. It is time for the power of Eternity to come to play." He turned to look back at the world he had been sealed away from so long ago. He knew Calibur would not let Edge free, not even at the cost of him destroying the world. After all, Edge was weak, he wouldn't permit the worlds destruction. Him on the other hand, only one thing was ever eternal. Him. But first he would need to regain his power, the power that long ago had been so powerful he could have destroyed the world alone with it. He was weak right now and there was only one way he would be able to regain his power. He would have to fight these mortals that inhabited the world, And he would have to devour the souls of strong warriors. He glanced back at the statues before he stepped off the edge of the tower, his power carried him down to safety. He would have to find the strongest of warriors, the warriors who had the power to defy his own siblings.

He began walking away from the tower slowly, he could wait an eternity but he could not risk Calibur and Edge's interference. He called out to his loyal servants that had laid dormant through the centuries and he sent out his orders, his thoughts connecting with theirs. _Find me the strongest warriors of this world. _His servants awakened at his call and they acknowledged his orders, before beginning the search. He had been sealed away for so long, it was time he showed off his power to the world. One hand suddenly shined and a sword materialized in his hand and he gripped it. It was a blade that shined with great power and he smiled as he held it. Many would not remember him but there were still those who remembered the other sword. The sword that was partnered with the Spirit Sword and the Cursed Sword. His name had been long forgotten to those who remembered, but many would still remember the Eternal Sword.

* * *

Leave me any feedback and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1: The High Priestess

**Chapter 1: The High Priestess**

Talim...What lies in her soul is Faith.

* * *

Every morning, as the sun rose into the sky the head of the temple, the high priestess would enter the prayer room and say her prayers. This day was no different then the rest, and as always there was no one inside the room as the doors creaked open, the high priestess entering, her white gown trailing behind her over the dimly lit tiles on the floor that would soon gleam from the natural light of day. She walked barefoot across the cold tiles, passing by the ornaments that decorated the walls. The priestess was a short woman with a small frame, and from first glance many would not have believed that she would be the head priestess of the temple until they saw the belief in her eyes.

The priestess knelt down in front of the alter, bowing her head and started murmuring her usual prayers. Every day she had been doing this since she had come back from her quest to stop the evil sword Soul Edge from wreaking havoc. It had been a test to her, watching her friends become corrupted by its power. Watching it destroy the lives of those she believed innocent. Now that it was gone, she prayed, hoping that such an evil would never rise again.

The doors to the temple suddenly slammed open, the wind outside rushed inside with such ferocity and began to circle around the high priestess. Something was wrong. The priestess listened, feeling the wind around her. It cried.

"High Priestess!" A shout came from behind the priestess from the entrance of the temple. The high priestess rose to her feet and turned around. The shout had come from another monk dressed in white robes, his hood was down allowing the wind to graze over his bald head.

"Yes H'rash." The Priestess said. But she knew what he would say. The wind began to pick up, it was acting strange, violently.

"The storm Priestess. Is this normal?" The monk replied scared.

"No." The Priestess replied simply "Something has happened."

The Priestess began to walk down the steps, a breeze brushed passed her shoulder, catching it, causing her to turn around. The thin strand of wind seemed to rise above the alter to the statue behind it. It circled up around the body and split as it reached the arms, spreading out along both arms and wrapped around the weapons in each hand before disappearing. Syi Salika and Loka Luha, her weapons that she had placed their after her return. She had placed them their, wishing she would never have to wield them once more.

The two elbow blades were shaped like a bladed tonfa, gently resting in the statues hands. They called to her and she felt her hand begin to rise towards them. After a moment however she pulled it back and turned around, walking down the steps and towards the doors of the temple. H'rash bowed his head as she passed by him, following after her as she left the temple.

The sky had gone cloudy, strange how fast it had changed. The wind whipped though the air and rain began to fall. Thunder cackled in the sky, flashes of light quickly illuminated the area for a few seconds before it fell back to darkness.

"Priestess!" Another monk called. He ran up to her, sweating and breathing hard in his white robe. "One of the houses has caught fire."

Thunder flashed again, the terrifying boom echoed through air. The priestess felt her heart jump, panic gripped her but she tried to keep it from showing on her face. To the rest of them she had to act strong.

"Where?" The Priestess asked.

The monk turned and ran, causing The Priestess and H'rash to follow. It was a short run across the wet grass, but by the time the Priestess had arrived at the burning house her robes were drenched.

The building on fire was burning strong, the water from the rain seemed to have no effect on the flames. There were people gathered around the burning house, many looked afraid, others were there for a show. However the storm was not kind to any. It soaked everyone of them, its strong winds suddenly picking up and tossing people to the side before dying down just as quickly as it had picked up. No, this was no natural storm.

The Priestess approached, running up as close as she could get to the house. She could hear nothing from inside.

"There are three people inside." The monk who had brought her here said.

_Three._ "I want no one to go into the house." The Priestess said. "Just go and get water."

"But Priestess." The monk pleaded. "What about the people inside?"

The Priestess stepped forward, the heat emanating from the building was nauseating but bearable. Still she wavered and the monks around her saw that.

_Don't worry Talim. Believe in yourself. _The Priestess took a deep breath in and began to walk forward. She called upon the wind, using it to provide a shield between her and the flames of the building. She heard gasps from behind her as she walked at a steady pace towards the front door. She could feel the flames inside, and common sense told her not to try the door handle.

Taking a deep breath the Priestess raised one leg and kicked the door. Her foot hit the wood but stopped, simply banging off the wood and stinging her foot in the process. She hesitated but tried again. The door budged as her foot slammed against it, the heat from inside the house slightly burned her foot. Once again she tried, not giving in the stinging on her foot. Her foot raised and struck, the door opening wide this time to reveal the interior of the house.

There were tiny flames decorating the corridor of the house, but the majority of it hadn't been too badly affected yet. Her bare feet creaked on the wood flooring as she took her first step forward into the house. Suddenly her shield vanished, and the air around her began to singe from the heat of the flames. The priestess knew something was wrong. There was no wind in the place, instead she could sense something else. Something evil. There was fear in her heart, this evil was something she had encountered before. The Priestess wanted to turn back but she couldn't. She had to continue.

She moved quickly, checking each room in her path. She came to a split as the corridor ended, branching off into two different directions. To the right was another corridor that lead a ways down before leading to a dead end. There were doors on both sides. On the left there was a staircase.

There was a loud sound like that of an object hitting the floor, or possibly being thrown that seemed to have come from the right. Quickly she headed down the path and sure enough the second door to her right was an open door with three people inside. A young girl and a woman were huddled in a corner as flaming bits and pieces dropped from the ceiling. A man was at a desk on the other side of the room, he was holding something tightly in his and murmuring to himself.

The Priestess gasped as she was hit with a wave of evil energy that seemed to be coming from the man. Cautiously she entered the room, the two females in the corner saw her, expressions of surprise were clear on their face. There was thundering sound as something seemed to break inside the house. The sound of objects falling echoed throughout the house. The heat inside the building also began to grow hotter still, rising steadily.

The Priestess approached the two females, kneeling down in front of them. The man seemed oblivious to her.

"High Priestess." The woman said. "My husband has gone insane. He speaks of powers that he wants to control. He wouldn't let us leave, claiming that he could protect us."

The Priestess put a finger to her lips motioning them to be silent and than took each of their hands and began to sneak out of the room together. They made it out of the room without the man noticing and began their way back to the exit. However the short time the Priestess had spent inside the room, the dangers outside had dramatically increased. A wave of heat hit her, searing her skin. Behind her she could feel the other two cringe. Still the Priestess moved on, pulling the other two females along with her. They turned the corner leading to the exit to find that one of the support beams had collapsed over the exit, blocking it completely.

"Go." The Priestess croaked, hardly able to speak in the humid temperature.

The three females made their way as close as they could towards the exit, bits of wooden flakes falling around them. As they approached the blocked exit the priestess tried to call on the wind to help her. She could feel it wanting to come but it was held at bay by the evil energy source.

The Priestess turned around to see the man from the room standing at the end of the corridor. He was staring at her, his eyes held a mad furious gleam as he shifted his gaze to the other two females.

"You have no right to intrude upon my home priestess." The man said savagely.

There was another crack and the priestess saw a break in the wall to her right. A small crack that grew larger, slowly travelling up towards the ceiling.

"You are a fraud Priestess!" The man shouted and charged, running down the corridor towards her. In his right hand an object glowed with red light, shining brightly.

The man roared as he swung one arm in a punch towards her. Quickly the priestess reacted by instinct, her skills had not grown dull during her time as a priestess. As the man's arm approached, the priestess flipped backwards into the air landing out of range of her attacker. There was a look of surprise on the man's face as he realized he had missed. The Priestess didn't give him another moment to think, quickly she sprung forward her right fist extending forward in a powerful punch and shouted, "Strike!" Her fist collided with the man's chest knocking him down back onto the ground, sliding across the wooden floor a few inches before coming to a stop, his right hand opening and releasing the glowing object in his hand, letting it roll out of it and onto the wooden floor. The object stopped glowing and returned to a dull red color.

The Priestess could feel the wind returning to her and quickly she commanded it, using it to blast away at the broken support beams blocking the exit. There was another crack and something broke. The burning beam above the downed man suddenly fell, landing directly on top of the man.

The priestess began to panic, doubt began to cloud her mind.

"Look!" The young girl shouted and drew the priestess' gaze. The burning beam blocking the way had a few cracks on it that spanned along it. It wasn't enough however to cause it to brake. Unfortunately the wind had also fanned the flames causing them to ignite other objects. The Priestess began to cough from the build up of smoke in the corridor, she didn't know how long she could stay conscious.

There was sudden _thud _on the other side of the doorway. It came again, almost like a pounding. Cracks on the beam began to grow bigger and than suddenly is shattered, bits of flaming wood sprayed everywhere towards them. The Priestess covered her face to prevent the splinters from hitting her. In the smoke she could see the shadow of another figure approaching. Curious and a little angry at having her orders ignored she wondered who would have been able to get through the beam.

Out of the smoke a man emerged a shirtless man with a green bandana wrapped around his head. He wore an orange hakama with beads hanging from his waist and a green dragon stiched on to the the lower ends of both legs. In his right hand he held a large scimitar.

He looked familiar to the priestess but she didn't know if that was because she was feeling lightheaded or if that was actual reality. Either way The Priestess felt a wave of relief as she saw him pull the young girl out of the house.

As she motioned for the woman to go next she felt a burning sensation near the bottom of her leg. Quickly she glanced down to see her robes were on fire, the water had completely dried causing the fires to catch onto her robe.

The man reappeared, this time going for the woman. He saw the priestess' robes on fire and shouted for her.

She was about to go as he pulled the woman out of the house but than had a sudden thought. Quickly she ran towards the downed man, trying to ignore the burning on her legs as the fire damaged her skin. She bent down beside the man and grabbed the dull red object he had been holding. Immediately she felt something invade her mind, a thought maybe but it was strong. More like a presence.

"I see you." A voice said inside her mind. The object glowed red, beginning to shine once again. Desperately the Priestess tried to rise to her feet and head for the exit. She felt like she was dragging her feat through molten lead. Her strength was failing and she fell to her knees but still she crawled. She had to escape.

Someone shouted, a hand wrapped around her and she felt herself pulled towards the exit.

"Do not resist me." The voice continued as her strength grew weaker.

She felt the sudden change in the air as she was carried from the house. She felt something cold hit her body, washing over her. The burning on her legs seemed to wash away to a light tingling. She could feel her robes begin to stick to her body, drenched once more from the cold water. Than the darkness came.

* * *

The Priestess awoke in the temple lying on the alter. It was warm and other than a light pain in her legs she felt fine. She rose from where she lay, still dressed in her burnt robes that now came up to her shins. She could however see that her legs were bandaged.

"It's about time." Someone said.

The Priestess had been unaware that there were others with her. The voice sounded familiar and the Priestess found herself looking at the man who had entered the building and saved her.

"Priestess." Another voice said. A monk sitting beside him. "I am sorry, he just wouldn't stop."

A smile came to the priestess' lips as she smoke. "I don't believe you would have been able to stop him."

"Ha!" The man said as he rose to his feet. "Told you."

"Yun Seong." The Priestess said with a sigh.

"Yeah you can thank me later." Yun Seong said in his typical overconfident tone.

Something caught the Priestess' eye and she looked over. Beside her on the alter was the dull red object.

"You dropped it." Yun Seong said when he saw her look. "It was creepy when I picked it up, but _powerful _and slightly familiar_._ Do you think..."

"Yes." The Priestess interjected. _A Soul Edge shard._

"Talim." Yun Seong said.

The monk's expression by his side looked horrified suddenly.

"It must be destroyed." The Priestess said.

"But think..." Yun Seong tried convincingly.

"It _must _be destroyed." The Priestess enforced. "Was not the last time enough proof that it could not be controlled."

"Fine but how." Yun Seong asked. "We've tried to destroy those shards multiple times but they just don't break."

The Priestess pondered the idea but in her mind she knew there was only one way.

"I have a way." She finally said.

Without waiting for him to stall her the Priestess walked around the alter and towards the statue. She looked up at the weapons in the statues hand and then said quietly to herself. "Wind, guide me." She felt its presence around her and than after taking a deep breath in, ran forward and jumped, running up the statue and grabbing the weapons in each hand. Quickly she jumped off the statue and twisted in the air, bringing both elbow blades down onto the shard still on the alter.

The shard cracked and instantly the priestess felt a presence enter her mind, this time it was seeking to control her, instead it was as if a bunch of memories had been unleashed on her mind. Conversations flashed through her head, mixing together so she could only catch glimpes of sentences.

"Eternal!"

"I will not end!"

"Edge when I give the order..."

"I can give you power Siegfried..."

"He's coming for us."

"Your puppet can't stop me Calibur!"

"Help me..."

"I am back Edge."

"Eternal."

A vision appeared in her mind, three figures stood on the roof of a circular tower. The first was of a woman with long blond hair that ran down her back over her armor that looked to have been forged together out of blue crystals. She held nothing in her hands, but that didn't stop the impression that there was still some sort of power there.

The second was a man who was standing beside the woman. This man had short black hair that seemed to have been combed back but still seemed to defy gravity. He wore armor that looked like it had been crafted from molten lava. It seemed to be alive, pulsing with red light. He held no weapon in his hand but the danger still emanated from him.

The last figure was of another man who the other two were facing. He looked tired as if worn from a fight. Remnants of his chest plate were scattered on the ground around him, his greaves were a dull opaque color and his boots were torn. Three fresh cuts decorated his sweaty face, his hair once blue and defiant against the natures of the world as himself now lay in its natural blond state, mattered and untidy.

"Betrayal." The tired man said in a deep voice that still resonated with power. "I expected it from you Edge, but Calibur..."

"You knew Eternal." The female said, her own voice resonating with power as well. "Destruction of worlds is one thing my brother and I do not wish."

"Granted equal in power so no one of us could ever defeat another." Eternal recited. "Do you believe Edge will not turn on you like me?"

"You were always stronger Eternal. So first we deal with you." The last man who had not spoken yet said. His voice too resonated with power. "Than I deal with my sister."

"Do you think to destroy me?" Eternal said. "Not even the two of you combined is enough to accomplish that."

"Of course not dear brother." The last man said. "But who says my ability to syphon the power off others will not work for you."

"Edge." Calibur warned. "Do not attempt to undo the balance."

"Enough with the balance sister!" Edge snapped. With one hand the man grabbed hold of the Eternal's body. Both of their bodies suddenly were surrounded by a glowing red aura.

"Edge!" Calibur took a step forward.

"That's enough!" Edge shouted raising his other hand towards his sister. His outstretched hand flash as a ball of red energy launched towards her.

There was a sudden flash of blue light and than an explosion.

The vision faded only to be replaced by something else. Another scene this time atop of the tower of remembrance. The crystallized statue of Sigfriend and Nightmare came into view. But there was another figure, a man in red armor with blue trim. A man who looked like Eternal.

The vision faded and another vision came to sight. This time Eternal was facing Edge. The vision was partly unclear, partly because this might have been a memory that was embedded in the shard that must have distorted over time.

"You waste your threats Edge." Eternal said menacingly.

"You assume your power is unmatched?" Edge responded. "Your power can easily become my power. Calibur will not support you."

"Be silent Edge. You cannot defeat me!" Eternal shouted. "I am Eternal. Do you not understand. I. Am. Eternal!"

The last word thundered in the Priestess' ears and she felt her hands plug her ears although it did little to help. She opened her eyes slowly, slowly becoming aware that Yun Seong and the monk were both watching her with a confused expression. The Priestess looked back down and saw the shard had been shattered, only red dust remained of the object. She still gripped her elbow blades as she lowered her arms.

Slowly she looked down at her weapons that had been apart of her journey for so long. These weapons had been a part of her journey ever since she had left the village. Whatever had caused this unnatural storm, be it this Eternal or not. She couldn't simply wait on the side while the wind's cried in pain.

One question still nagged at her mind. Could this Eternal be like the spirit sword and the cursed sword. The people she saw in her vision, could they have been transformed into the soul swords? If so than that would mean that if Eternal was a threat, there would be none able to stop him.

After finally making up her mind to find this Eternal she realized what she must do in order to begin her quest. She looked at her beloved elbow blades once again before sighing sadly.

"Priestess?" The monk asked questioningly.

"No." Talim said.

Silently Talim removed her robe and let it drop to the floor, only standing in her undergarments. "I no longer have the right to be your leader." She said solemnly. "I am Talim."

* * *

It was a growing dark on the rooftop of the Tower of Remembrance. The crystallized forms of Siegfried and Nightmare were still in the same positions as they had been for the last few years ever since their final encounter.

In the dark empty void within it the disembodied voices argued about things the outside world could not hear.

"He is too powerful Calibur!" Soul Edge shouted. "We are the only ones."

"Correct." Soul Calibur responded. "And remember that you were the one who said those exact same words a millennium ago. Look at what happened Edge, I would rather not repeat the consequences of those actions."

"I felt her presence Calibur. Just because that girl broke one of my shards, she thinks she can tackle Eternal. She is just a human!" Edge snarled.

"And so was Siegfried." Calibur responded in soft tone. "And yet he managed to trap you here along with me."

"You place to much faith in those around you." Edge accused. "In these human's, in this girl. Your faith is misplaced wherever you put it."

"And yet I had faith in you Edge." Calibur responded in the same soft tone.

There was a slight pause in the void. "As I said." Edge replied. "Your faith was misplaced."


	3. Chapter 2: Demon

**Chapter 2: Demon**

Shura...what lies in her soul is Lust.

* * *

Eternal grunted as he slipped and fell colliding into the soft dirt below him. His fist slammed into the ground, keeping him from falling any further. The earth shook lightly at the contact, sand rose from the grass around him and seemed to float in the air for a second before falling back to the ground and laying dormant once again.

He had misjudged his power. It was slowly being drained from him, seeping out like a river that was blocked by dam with a crack in it.. He was using too much power in containing his form, he wasn't ready to rise just yet. His release had been sudden, unexpected. He lifted his head up, his blond hair sliding over his face. He looked behind him. The trail he was following was deserted at the moment but further back was an overturned caravan. The dead bodies of men and woman were littered there. None of them were strong enough to house his spirit until he was at full power once again.

He looked back at the trail ahead. It was an open plain, grass on either side of the dirt trail ahead of him. Trees behind him. All he could do was go on. He could not sustain this form for much longer. He needed a host.

* * *

_ Shura. _The demon's voice whispered.

Shura continued walking, ignoring the cold voice of the demon in her mind. The sun was high in the sky, its rays shining down on her pitch black custom cut robe that went down to her waist and leggings. Her dual katanas were sheathed on her back, their only purpose on the warm day was to interrupt the flow of Shura's long black pony tail as it swayed behind her. Her one long black bang served as a temporary light shade when it faced the sun but other than that it lay dormant along with the rest of her hair.

_Bloodlust. _The Demon whispered again.

There was a small village up ahead and the need for food and liquid haunted her. Perhaps here she might find one worthy of fighting. One to satisfy her need to kill. Her craving to finally fight a worthy foe.

She entered the village on foot, passing few townsfolk in the fields and on the road as she searched for a tavern. The homes looked to be in some disrepair Shura thought as she examined them. It wasn't long however until she came to a large building with a mug on the wooden board hanging about the door with ale spewing out of it.

Quickly she opened the door and walked inside, only knowing her need for food was becoming greater. Music blared in the inside of the tavern as her eyes quickly adjusted to the low light. She passed by the stares of the other people as she walked right by them, paying them no attention at all.

"Ale." Shura said placing her hands on the bar table in front of her. The bartender, an old looking man by the look of his age, brought out a mug from underneath the table and filled it with an opage liquid that smelled disgusting.

Shura reached for the mug but the bartender pulled back. "Gold piece." He said.

Shura almost killed the man for that remark alone. A gold piece for a mug of ale was far too high of a price. However the need for nourishment overcame her desire to kill a man who wouldn't provide enough of a challenge to warrant her even slapping him. Instead she drew out a gold coin from a pouch on her belt and flipped it at the bartender.

The man's eyes visibly widened as he saw her just flick it towards him with no argument. The coin landed on the table and than rolled off over and onto the other side. The man quickly put the mug down and dived underneath to get it. Without any other obstacles Shura quickly grabbed the mug and downed almost all of it in one go.

_Shura. _The demon called once again.

Shura felt her need for nourishment subside. Fortunately for her the demon possessing her allowed her to continue on with little nourishment at all.

_Shura, I sense someone. _The demon said.

This perked her interest. The demon was rarely wrong in finding someone strong to fight. Slowly she looked around curiously, her eyes scanning the dozens of figures in the room.

_There!_ Her gaze focused on one individual who was sitting at a lone table. His head was down, pressed against his crossed arms. There was a mug in front of him but Shura dismissed it.

Quickly she walked over to the man, hoping to keep her excitement from controlling her. Her thoughts strayed back to the mug and a thought flashed to her that maybe he was drunk. Than he would provide no challenge at all. Quickly she dismissed that thought, she wouldn't let herself think about such things.

She approached the man's table and took a seat across from him, there were a few gasps in the room, a few snickers that at any other time Shura would have dealt with quickly and severely but now she let them pass. The wooden chair creaked underneath her as she sat down but still the man didn't move.

_Maybe he's dead. _Shura thought to herself.

"I hear you're strong." Shura said out loud.

"Stop mocking me." Came a muffled voice from in between the man's arms where his head was buried.

"I wasn't mocking." Shura said bluntly.

Slowly the man lifted his head to look at her from across the table. His eyes were half closed and he looked half asleep. There was a form of sadness in his eyes, if Shura's heart still worked she may have felt something. It took him a moment to realize that there was a woman sitting in front of him, or any one for that matter but when he did he blinked a few times before rubbing them and trying to straighten up. He gave up after a few attempts, feeling awkward under her stare and instead just leaned back although Shura could tell he was still fidgeting.

"Have you looked at me." He said uncertainly. He than spread his arms wide allowing her to see him fully and tried to laugh although it didn't carry the merry or jovial tone it should have. Instead it was burdened with discontent and sorrow.

Quickly Shura examined the man, becoming aware that her excitement at having found someone had overcome her attention to detail. He was young, far younger than her. He had probably just hit his adult years by the look of him. He had a thin frame, not scrawny but he was skinner than almost everyone else in the tavern. His head had a barely any dark brown hair on it and he wore a simple brown shirt. She couldn't see what he was wearing underneath the table which made her suspicious of a hidden dagger or any form of weapon. His whole posture however was tired. He didn't look threatening, he didn't even look like he could handle himself in a fight. It was easy to see now why the man had laughed at her comment or at least tried to.

"So you are just another sorry man drinking away his problems." Shura said disgusted. So the the demon had been wrong than.

"Sorry to waste your precious time." The man said in a bitter tired voice.

For some reason this angered her even more. She almost yelled at him. Instead she moved her head in closer, her tone taking on a sense of urgency. "Where is your fire!"

"Nonexistent according to everyone else." He replied back, his voice not rising at all. "No one wants a guy who doesn't look like an ox, who can't make useless threats and dance around like an ape, no matter how strong they are to marry their daughters."

"Another lovesick puppy." Shura said in almost in a shocked tone. _You said he was strong! _She shouted at the demon.

"We want someone who the bandits won't think of threatening." The man said imitating an old man's voice. "Put some fire in the kettle little Dovak. It's all your good for.

"Answer the question!" Shura hissed.

_He is strong. _The demon said.

"Oh your such a dear Dovak." The man continued. "Please help me down these steps dear Dovak." One of Dovak's hands began to tremble, rattling against the table. "You say you like my daughter Dovak, well tough. You're not good enough."

Shura's free hand snaked over the table and grasped one of Dovak's hands firmly against the table.

"Answer. The question." Shura said barely containing her frustration.

"I am Dovak." He replied. "The guy who can't have the girl he wants because he's not strong enough." He looked her right in the eyes, his sorry tone, tired eyes betrayed his seemingly calm nature as added. "Do you think I am strong?"

That was it. Shura nearly leaped out of her chair, but instead she swung the mug in her hand down, smashing it across the table as she stood up. What ale was left in the mug quickly spewed out and across the table, tiny drops hit Dovak while others sprayed in every other direction. "You're a coward!" She shouted. The whole crowd of people suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked towards them. The music stopped and silence filled the room. Shura could see from Dovak's eyes that he was squirming under the attention and barely keeping his body from shaking.

The door to the inn suddenly burst open and a young girl ran in screaming. There were shouts coming from outside and all at once the room became a room of chaos. Shura headed for the door, she had had enough of this wretched town.

She left the tavern and saw a group of mounted men approached from down the road. They were armed with single shorts swords and clothed in random patches of clothing that marked them as bandits. There were four of them, perhaps more somewhere else.

_Strong. _The Demon whispered again.

Maybe he had meant these bandits. One of these could be the one who might be strong enough.

The bandits dismounted and approached her, each of them drawing their own swords as they came closer.

"Well look at what we have here." One of them said looking at her attire. "Pretty little thing. You're new here aren't you."

A part of her bang slid over her vision and she flicked her head so it moved to the side. "Poor thing." She said in amusement. Her right hand raised towards one of her katanas. Which one was it.

"Say." Said another one. "How much would you give to tap that, eh Rad?

The one called Rad was wearing a small hat and a face mask along with a rough shirt and torn pants. "I'd say maybe as many as last time." He replied and then chuckled.

"What do you think pretty lady?" The first bandit asked her in a cocky attitude.

"I don't have time for mindless thinking." She replied back in her cocky voice. "Only time for killing."

Suddenly Shura drew one katana in her right hand and swung it with blinding speed at the bandit. She cut him down quickly before spinning and drawing her other katana, parrying a blow from the second bandit and reversing her thrust with her katana in her right hand and stabbing it into the bandit.

Rad tried to attack but the time he moved Shura had disappeared. "Tap that child!" She shouted as she reappeared above the bandit and brought both her katana's down onto the thug. He screamed as her sharp blades cut into his body. Quickly she withdrew her katanas and dropped to her knees, spinning around as the last bandits sword passed overhead. With unimaginable speed Shura rose from the ground and stabbed the last bandit repeatedly with both katanas, her hand flying as she sunk her katana's into the last bandit twelve times over the span of a few seconds.

_ Bloodlust _The demon whispered as she yanked her blade from the dead man's body for the last time, staring at the little droplets of blood that seemed to burst out of the man's body. She watched in disgust as she watched the bandit's body fall to the ground. "That didn't satisfy me at all." She said with a sigh. She sheathed both her katanas before she was greeted by a roar or people's voices. Quickly she turned around ready to strike again but instead she saw the villagers cheering for her. Some knelt before her, others brought their infants towards her and asked for her blessing. She saw Dovak staring at her.

Instead she just ignored the villagers and continued walking. It was pathetic watching these villagers grovel. All they were left to look at were her prints in the dust made from her dark black boots. That had her long pony tail that trailed behind her.

As she left she couldn't see Dovak's eyes staring greedily at her. Wishing for an instant he was in her place.

Eternal lifted the hood of his red robe up to cover his head. His gauntlets and chest plate were no longer in existence. He needed to conserve his energy as his doubts began to rise. There may not be any strong warriors anymore. Not since he had walked this land so long ago.

He continued walking, his armored boots continuing to make a trail in the dirt that was slowly brushed over by his robe. Nothing had changed, the sun had begun to set but the grasslands still looked the same. He had encountered no one at all other than that caravan a long time ago earlier today.

Maybe Edge had truly succeeded in syphoning his power. This was an unexpected occurrence and no matter how much Eternal despised his brother he had to admit that he was impressed by his brothers skill.

The slope began to turn to slope downwards. It was there that Eternal spotted a woman walking alone along the trail in the opposite direction. She wore some sort of low cut black clothing that slipped over both her arms and left her arms exposed. He couldn't understand what to call it. Underneath she wore black leggings that seemed to have been molded to her legs. She looked like a young woman, her face had the feel of maturity on it but age had not really made much of an appearance on her. A short piece of hair hung off the side of her head and the rest of it was pulled back into a ponytail that was bound together by a kunai and stretched almost all the way down to her ankle.

_She seems weak? _Eternal said to himself as he passed by her. That was when he noticed her two katanas sheathed onto her back.

All of a sudden the woman spun sharply, her hands seemed to fly to her katanas. But that was not the only thing his eyes saw. There was another presence here, another form helping her. A demon.

"Finally." Eternal said, his voice carrying force and danger out into the world.

_Run! _The demon screamed in her head. She could sense fear for the first time, radiating from the creature within her.

The instant the demon spoke Shura spun, both her hands flying to her katanas. They slipped free of there sheathes and Shura stepped into dead man's charge, the stance she had mimicked from Cervantes. And than she struck, knowing full well this stranger would not be prepared for her. She flew into geo da ray, the attack that required her to leap forward from dead man's charge and spin in the air as she soared directly forward with her katana's spinning out in front of her.

She travelled a few meters foward across the open ground towards her target but to her surprise she hit nothing. Quickly she landed on her feet and turned back around to see the stranger staring at her. Her eyes were drawn to the three scars on his face.

_Run! _The demon shouted, far less powerful than before. Instead Shura could feel the demon's greed. It had always wanted a stronger host. A power strong enough to help create a form for itself.

_I will not lose. Not to this unknown being. _Shura said to herself.

She launched herself foward again this time slashing forward with her right katana and following with her left. The man stood there as her swords approached. Than deftly almost without even trying the man sidestepped the first slash letting it harmlessly pass by him. The second one he caught in his left, his grip seemed to burn her skin but she had been through far worse.

Quickly the man yanked her towards him and she stumbled forward falling towards him. She grunted as she felt something chili strike her stomach and pierce her body. Pain flooded her body, there was an uneasiness in her stomach like she wanted to throw up but couldn't.

She didn't feel the weapon leave her body and she barely felt her self being thrown backwards, landing hardly on the grass. She tasted something bitter in her mouth and quickly turned her head and spit. Red liquid came out of her mouth and sprayed across the green grass, staining it with red.

_Finally. _The demon hissed. She felt the demon seep out of her, already heading towards the stranger. She could almost feel the demon's greedy hands stretching towards the man.

There was gasp that didn't come from her slowly using some of the last ounces of strength in her body she turned her head. The demon was caught in the man's grip. He just stared at it as it struggled in his hands for a moment before he crushed it with ease. the demon went limp in powerful grip and then he just tossed what was left of it to the side like a piece of meat that had gone bad.

He looked at her as she was dying. Shura still fought however, she would make one last strike. She wasn't ready to die.

Eternal gazed down at the girl. Pitiful. However she was far more skilled than the useless soldiers he had fought over the course of his return. Possession by a demon is another thing he could add in her favor. Few were able to retain their will under the possession of a demon and fewer still could survive the demon's leaving of their body. Perhaps...

The woman tried to move her arm as he knelt down in front of her. She stared at him, defiance shown brightly in her eyes. He could tell she was dying, she knew it too. The wound he had delivered to her had pierced her gut. It was a slow and painful way to die, however in this instance it provided him with a change to think. Her blood soaked her black clothing slowly spreading around outwards around the wound. But perhaps death was something that wouldn't need to happen just yet.

He closed his eyes and released his form, his body seemed to fade into vapour as he stretched out towards the woman on the ground. As he made contact with her, her eyes burst wide open. She screamed a seemingly never ending scream as her body convulsed under the pressure. Her mind however stayed strong.

_Yes. She will do. For now. _Eternal said as he slipped in. His power was still being depleted but the drain was far greater than it had been. He had to get to the bird man soon. He had the power he needed. The power that he had agreed to stow away in his care.

Eternal opened his conscious to the woman. She had finally stopped screaming, her body lay still in the grass stained with blood. She would not die this day however he would not heal her completely. He would not waste his power on such useless matters of these mortals.

_Awake. _He commanded. Shura, that was her name.

Shura awoke, her eyes readjusting to the world. She looked down at her top and found the wound still there . Confusion appeared in her mind.

_I have kept you alive? _Eternal said.

_What do you want. _Shura said as she came to terms with what just happened.

_A host. Temporarily. _Eternal replied.

_And what makes possession once again more appealing that death? _Shura asked.

_It does not seem like you have a choice in this matter Shura. _Eternal responded. _You remain alive because I will it and you will die when I demand it. _

_ You underestimate me Eternal. _Shura replied. Suddenly Eternal felt his complete control over her slip. Her mind was strong, years of being possessed by the last demon must have strengthed her resolve. Still Eternal could bargain as well. He released a trickle of his energy into Shura, allowing her to taste his power.

_ I know of your lust for power Shura. _Eternal said. _I have power that has remained unsurpassed for centuries._

_ Really? _Shura said doubtfully although Eternal could sense her lust agree with his words. _The last demon was convinced that he was powerful beyond any possible imagination. For a time he was correct, that was until you appeared._

_ There is one major difference between your demon and I. _Eternal said.

Shura waited.

_Your demon is dead. _He finished. _And I am Eternal._

* * *

_ "_These mortals are weak!" Edge roared in the void of the abyss.

"And what does that say about Edge?" Calibur asked. "You required their help. Siegfried may have been just a pawn in the beginning for you but you needed him just as I needed him to trap you."

"I did not need-" Edge began.

"Do not deny it!" Calibur cut in. "He was strong enough to break free of your control."

"He had help!" Edge retaliated.

"From another mortal!" Calibur fired back.

There was silence for a long time in the void. No sound was made and Calibur was about to drift away when Edge spoke once more.

"Do you think that these mortals could stand against Eternal?" Edge asked softly. "It took us both to bring him down and even than we could only seal him away."

"He is weaker Edge. It will take time for him to regain his strength." Calibur replied. "You know where he will try and go and he will not be able to succeed. We both know the guardian will make sure of it."

"Do we?" Edge asked. "Because as far as I know this has never happened before."


	4. Chapter 3: No More Fighting

**No More Fighting**

**Yun-Seong**...What lies in his **Soul** is **Pride**

* * *

The wooden doors of the temple creaked open, a few rays of sunlight creeping into the dimly lit main chamber. The sun was setting in the quiet village, the traumatic ordeal of the morning was now a distant memory to many of its occupants. But always it would be in their minds, the unexpected storm that had appeared and disappeared as suddenly as a flash of light in a dark room.

Talim stood at the exit, one hand still resting on the side of the open door as she stood at the edge of the exit and the village soil. The wind entered the temple in its calm state, a gentle breeze that passed by her, grazing her body. She felt her newly braided twin pony tails lift in response as the wind picked them up gently for a moment. Her clothes caught in the breeze, the soft wind pushing at the barriers in its way.

It had been so long since she had worn these clothes. A single green lightweight but sturdy piece piece of fabric covered her breasts, the bottom of the fabric ended in a light blue band. Her white shorts were made from the same material, stretching as far as her three quarters of the way to her knees and went up to her belly after being folded down and showing off the a red strip of cloth that was inside. On either side of her waist hung a gold ring attached to two green strips of material, which in turn attached to her shorts. She wore long green socks that stretched all the way up to her knees, her feet were enclosed in dark green boots. White material covered her shin guards and also hid where the boots ended. Her arms were clothed in white material starting from her shoulders and ending at her elbows. They were like shoulder pads, the top only went up to her shoulders and spanned at least fifteen centimetres out from her shoulder. The material around her shoulder had a large red cross along it and below where the cross ended was a red band. Below the band was a green band that marked the halfway point between the shoulder and the elbow. The material ended near the elbow in the form of an open cuff with a black line spanning across the open section and a light blue line below it. On her wrists were a gold bracelet engraved with the symbol of the wind.

The wind continued to tug at her, her two braided ponytails the ends of them she had left unbraided so they could still flutter in the wind. She had pulled them through there own golden ornaments that were rounded rectangular shapes that had red bands at both ends. She had left some hair free in front of her face which still hung down the sides and down each side of her cheeks, slowly swaying as the wind blew by. Each dark black strand dangled for a moment before setting over her slightly dark skin.

Attached to a red belt around her waist were her two elbow blades, Syi Salika and Loka Luha. Her left hand briefly brushed against them, the familiar feel of them slowly returning to her mind.

The winds blew once more, the soothing breeze gently passing by her body. Talim closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards, enjoying the wind's touch as she stood there, one hand still on the open door, her boots planted between the edge of the temple and the outside earth, her hair lifting with the wind. Than it was gone. Her hair settled and Talim slowly opened her eyes and lowered her head.

Her left hand moved up to her neck where an old pendent had used to be.

"Priestess, please." H'rash said from behind her. Talim turned her head to face him. He was still clothed in his white robes from the early morning, and while he was standing up right and gave the illusion of confidence, his face was that of a lost child suddenly being thrust out into the wilderness to fend for himself. "Do not leave us Priestess."

Hearing him say those words hurt her. She did not want to be reminded about what she was giving up to do this once more. It was what she had always wanted to do. She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her tears begin to form.

_It's alright Talim. _Talim took a deep breath, hoping it would calm her down and allow her to recollect herself. _You can do this._

"You and the other priests must lead in my absence." Talim said, fighting back the sadness so that it would not carry in her voice."_ Be strong Talim. _"You can do it. Just believe in yourself and the wind and you can do it." _That's it Talim. Believe in yourself._

Before the monk could object or even respond Talim stepped outside. She took her first step in many years outside the temple onto the dry earth as Talim, not as the High Priestess. She walked quickly, wanting to distance herself away from the temple as quickly as possible. "Priestess!" She heard the monk shout as she walked down the hill leading to the west side of the village. Talim ignored him, silently wishing she could still go back. He may not understand now but soon maybe, or at least sometime in the future he might. H'rash didn't follow, something Talim silently thanked the wind for.

She had to go find Yun-Seong. There was a high chance he was waiting for her and she had to make him understand that he couldn't come with her. He was reckless and he could get hurt. That in turn also gave her the ability to determine exactly where he was.

It took Talim close to five minutes to traverse through the village before she finally arrived at The Winds Brew. It was the villages only inn and where there was a tavern with drinks, there was a high chance Yun-Seong was there with a mug of ale in one hand and a tavern brawl just happening in the palm of his other hand.

She entered the inn, the door creaking open on its rusty hinges stopped any possibility of her presence going unnoticed. All the same many people didn't bother looking up from their drinks or sparing a glace at the newcomer. The few who saw her probably had never seen her without her robe or in any appearance similar to this one.

A bard sat in one of the corners playing a tune on his flute, four children sat cross legged in front of him, all of them excitement at hearing the bard play. The common room was littered with tables that were filled to the last chair, each persons voice was drowned out by their neighbour has they seemed to compete to be the loudest shouting. A dance floor had been cleared in the centre of the room in expectance of the coming event.

She recognized a few people as she walked along the wooden floor of the well lit room. The blacksmith Simon Adderly, nicknamed "Elderly" by the people in the village because of his long grey beard and his balding head. He was out of his usual white tunic and grey shorts and dressed in a more social brown tunic and grey pants. He was speaking with two other folks at the table with a mug in one hand.

Joshua Hogan, one of the hunters in the village sat in another table with his legs up. His black boots seemed worn out from the day. By his side was his wife, one of the butchers, Helena Hogan. Quick lipped with a strong arm, many were intimidated when they first met the butcher although after a few sessions with the woman Talim grew a liking to her as she realized the strong exterior was only due to her losing her father when she was young and it was up to her to defend her family from others.

Finally she found Yun-Seong at a small table pushed against the wall. He was lying out stretched on a wooden bench, his right arm rested along the top of the back of the bench, his left arm on the table. He was gazing at a couple of foreigners who were drinking alone, their clothes were stained by the dirt and grime of travelling the land.

Something bumped into her from the side and Talim lost her footing for a moment. She caught herself as she fell, her left foot flying out in front of her and her hands stretched towards the ground. Instantly she fell into a familiar stance as her foot braced against the floor and kept her upright. Her hands, palms down pushed down on the wooden boards for a moment before she began to stand up straight.

"My apologies priestess." A man in his later thirties helped her to stand. He bowed his head for a moment in respect before noticing where she was. "Priestess?" He asked cautiously, not sure if she was truly here.

"I am no longer High Priestess Master Koraina." Talim replied. Although she retained the calm exterior that she showed to the outside world she couldn't stop her self from wincing in the inside. _Stop saying that. Please stop saying that. _She silently told herself. Each time she uttered those words was another time she was reminded of something she had lost.

Roland Koraina was the innkeeper. Once a hired mercenary Talim had convinced him a year ago to give up the life of violence for something less brutal and violent. The man still kept the strong build he had always carried, but instead of iron plate-mail he wore a simple brown innkeeper apron tied over top his grey tunic and brown breeches.

"Sorry Mistress. What happened?" He inquired.

"Another time Master Koraina." Talim said hastily having not yet come to terms with her resignation. "Your patrons will soon be getting restless."

"They can wait." The innkeeper started to say, in his mind she was far more important than any person he was serving, but Talim for stalled him.

"Everyone is important." Talim simply said and walked on leaving him to continue his duties.

Yun Seong didn't seem to notice her as she approached his table and still not when she sat down. She waited there quietly for a few moments until he turned his head and saw her there. His eyes popped open wide and he seemed to jump in his seat. Quickly his eyes flicked down towards the table and after seeing it was empty seemed to relax.

"What's with the outfit? I thought you were still all holy wind chanter fanatic and all that." He asked. His eyes flicked out towards the crowd and then back again to her.

"I'm leaving Yun-Seong." She reminded him.

"I know. Its just different seeing you in that old outfit." He said. "So when are we going?"

Talim let out a short sigh. Yun-Seong had travelled with her long enough to know what she was going to say.

"I am coming Talim." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I am sorry Yun-Seong." Talim said trying to be delicate. "But don't you remember what happened with you and Soul Edge?"

"That was a long time ago Talim." He dismissed. "I'm stronger and Soul Edge is gone."

"But Yun-Seong-" Talim pleaded.

"No." He cut in.

"I don't know what is out there but it might be stronger than Soul Edge."

"All the more reason for me to come than." Yun-Seong said, with a voice that said he had just won.

"But..." Talim tried to search for a way to reject him, her hands grasped her head as she tried to search within what she had seen in her vision. _Why won't he understand?_

"Talim." Yun-Seong said softly, his voice barely heard over the large chatter of the main floor. His hand brushed against hers. "It's okay."

"No." Talim said shaken. "No..." She she said again, this time more firmly. She looked directly at him. Her hand shaking off his."No...it's not okay. You remember what happened when you took hold of Soul Edge. You choked her Yun-Seong!"

She could see he still remembered. She may not have been present but Seong Mi-Na had told her about the incident. Soul Edge had manipulated him into attacking Seong Mi-Na, almost killing her in the process. Luckily she had only fainted and had woken later on.

"That was one time Talim." Yun-Seong said after letting out a deep breath he had drawn in. "You have to trust me Talim. I am strong enough, I don't need Soul Edge. I know that now."

She had heard those words before so long ago. Perhaps not exactly phrased that way but the meaning was still there. He meant what he said but even he couldn't control himself. She could not let him place himself in danger.

"I'm sorry." Talim said trying to keep an even voice. "But you are wrong."

"Damn it Talim." Yun-Seong raised his voice as his fist slammed into the table startling Talim. She recoiled for a moment jumping in her seat. He realized the sudden change in his actions and toned it down. "I won't give up."

Talim just stared at him, knowing that was true. He wouldn't let her go alone, she was just wishing he would understand. But he had never been one to let others go into danger without him. Why wouldn't he realize that might make things worse.

"We can do this a thousand times if you like Talim, but you know I won't let you go alone." He said. "You don't even know where to go."

"But the wind and the stars are crying, I have to go." Talim almost pleaded.

Yun-Seong ran a hand over his bandana trying to think of a way to convince her.

"Soul Edge." He whispered almost to himself.

_Oh no. _Talim thought.

"That shard of Soul Edge you found." He continued. "What if there were others you could find. They might lead you to what is causing this. You say you tapped into Soul Edge's memory through that fragment. What if you could do it again and maybe find out more."

Curious Talim cautiously asked. "But where would I find another shard?"  
"No." Yun-Seong suddenly said his tone changing in an instant. "It's to dangerous. It could cause you fatal injury with catastrophic results."

"Catastrophic? Fatal?" Talim seemed to ask. "You seem to be using bigger words, even if they still only categorize violence."

"It _emphasizes _how big and dangerous and violent it would be." Yun-Seong replied. "I believe it would be too dangerous for you alone." With that he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back trying to hide a smile.

Talim let out a small sigh. "So, you won't change your mind then." she asked doubtfully, knowing full well what the answer was.

He shook his head.

"Very well. You may come." She said reluctantly. She spoke quickly before he could jump with joy. "But." His smile vanished. "You cannot engage in unnecessary violence of which I shall be judge."

Talim smiled as his jaw seemed to drop open. "No fighting?" He asked.

Talim shook her head in that school teacher way.

He raised one finger motioning for a pause. Than he stood up and walked across the inn floor, the bard had long since started playing another tune on his flute while many of the patrons danced in the centre of the room.

Yun-Seong approached one of the foreigners he had been eyeballing from before and walked right up to him. The man, who appeared in his early twenties with dark skin sat beside an older man with wrinkles possibly approaching his later forties. They seemed to be of the same family, the older one had a worn out sheath with a katana sheathed inside it sitting against his chair.

The young foreigner took one look at Yun Seong and muttered something at him. Talim was to far away and the music drowned out what he had said. Joys of laughter filled the common room for moments after Yun-Seong raised his right fist and struck the foreigner across the face. The foreigner fell to the ground for a moment before quickly rising with a quick kick to Yun-Seong's chest. Yun-Seong missed his footing and fell into one of the dancers on the ground who just happened to be the girlfriend of a very large and intimidating male who Talim knew as Mr. Hanova. A tall and powerful man, he was one of the few in the village with a very short and very large temper.

Before her very eyes Talim watched the fight unfold. Slowly it grew, Yun-Seong accidentally hitting bystanders, bystanders getting involved in trying to stop the fight or simply joining in. Simply put Yun-Seong had just started a tavern brawl in an inn with little children huddling together on the walls trying to avoid being hit.

Yun-Seong soon appeared back at the table, a freshly acquired marks decorated his face and bare chest.

"Deal." He said with a huff as bits of a wooden chair flew past his head and into the wall behind him.

Talim allowed herself a little laugh, it had been far too long since she had laughed of amusement. It felt different that it did when she was a priestess, training others in the ways of the wind. Those few moments when she could just forget that there was still evil in the world.

A bleeding cut on Yun-Seong's torso drew Talim's eye.

"And one more thing." Talim added as an afterthought. "You need a shirt."

Yun-Seong looked down at his strong muscluar chest. He kept his body strong and sharp. A shirt just seemed to bother him. He let out a deep sigh. The things he did for some people.

* * *

"I will not let you out Edge!" Calibur all but shouted. "I haven't forgotten what you did the last time I trusted you."

"Do not blame me for this form." Edge retorted sharply. "For once the blame lies completely in yourself."

"You accuse me for something I did out of necessity!" Calibur threw back.

"Necessity! Perhaps it would have been necessity for you now but then..." Edge spat. "There were other outcomes but not for you to consider. Your claim of self righteousness led us down this path. A simple tale of souls and swords, to do battle eternally retold. Ever since Algol binded you, you lost your taste for the blood of your enemies. You have grown weak. You were once so much stronger, capable of shattering the form you were in. Instead you pour your worthless energy into maintaining the fool's enchantment. You were never innocent so stop acting like you ever were. Your denial of the deaths you helped commit is sickening, it makes you powerless and pathetic. That is why you need the mortals and that is why we will be destroyed by our eternally annoying brother. All! Because! Of you!"

In the empty void where Edge's voice rang, Calibur did not respond. Nor did she deny it.


	5. Chapter 4: Rememberence

**Chapter 4: Remembrance**

Algol...What lies in his soul is Regret.

* * *

_ "Father..." Arcturus shouted. His voice carried the certain defiance and challenge Algol had come to recognize in the rebellion leaders. He stood there atop the rooftop of the tower of degradation, the clouds of war seemed to have gathered above him. He marched towards his father, a fierce stride in his step. His brown hair shuffled as he rose his head to look his the king in the eyes. His right hand grasped the hilt of his father's sword. Soul Edge._

Algol took a step forward. His form wavered as his legs trembled to sustain his weight. He didn't know where he was. Everything around him kept changing. One moment he had been walking along a dusty plain, dry sand blowing through the air. Bits and pieces sprinkled across his armor and into his hair. The next thing he knew the world seemed to shift, this plane vanished and another appeared. All within the blink of an eye.

"Arcturus." Algol felt himself call out in yearning.

_"Arcturus." Algol said, his voice wavered as he realized what his son held in his hand. "What is happening."_

The world flashed back to reality. Once again Algol walked along the hot sand. The sun beat down on him from above, its glaring rays baked him inside his armor. Another step and the world flash back into a memory.

_His metal boot crushed a lone leaf as he took a step forward. "I will be strong like you father." Arcturus said proudly. "I will make you proud. I will show you that I too am worthy of your power."_

"No my son." Algol said to himself. The world flashed again but the memory only seemed to skip. Flashes seemed to occur, each one hitting Algol like a thundering fist.

_Arcturus's gauntlet collided with Algol's open hand. The look of pain on his face, he was struggling. _

_ "Father is that you?"_

_ "Father!" _

_"I deserve to be king father!" Arcturus shouted as he swung Soul Edge towards him. Algol caught the weapon in his hands. His will clashed with Soul Edge's, and suddenly it began to shine. It fed off Arcturus as it tried to do battle with the king. _

_ "Father...help me." Arcturus suddenly said, his face losing the look of anger and defiance, and was replaced by fear and confusion. Desperation sprawled across his face as he fell to his knees unable to let go of the weapon. Soul Edge emitted a blinding red light as it sucked his life force dry._

Algol fell to his knees along with his son. He didn't feel the sand give way below him.

_"Arcturus!" Algol shouted, finally bypassing Soul Edge's defenses and ripping Soul Edge free of his son's hand, tossing it aside like a discarded tool. _

Algol felt his body hit something solid. "Arcturus..." he whispered.

_"Father." Arcturus said weakly as his father cradled him in his arms. "I'm sorry." _

"My son..." Algol coughed, tears forming in his eyes.

_He tried to lift a hand in desperation. "Please. Help me..."_

"I'm sorry." His eyes watered as each tear ran down his face.

_"Please..." Arcturus said softly once more before his chest stopped moving. Algol bowed his head. Tears rolling down his face just as they did now._

_ "No!" He howled as he lifted his head towards the sky. Thunder boomed in response and angrily Algol look to Soul Edge._

_ In one hand he picked the weapon up, the eye of the sword lay closed and dormant. Thunder boomed and lighting crackled again as the storm began to grow more violent. Than he knelt one last time beside his son and lifted his arm towards the sky. Lightning flashed as a bolt darted out from the dark grey clouds and struck the weapon. Suddenly the eye opened and the pupil moved. Algol cried out as he fought the sword in a mental fight. _

Algol found himself lying against a stone wall. One hand raised towards the sky ahead of him was an entrance made from stone. A giant slab of stone covered the entryway. The slab seemed to split in the middle and began to open inwards.

_"I will control you. I will make you pay." Algol shouted at Soul Edge his anger clearly evident in his rapid breathing as he spoke. "I will forge a weapon that will counter your evil. A weapon that will seal you away. A weapon strong enough to destroy you even if it costs me my life! I promise- no I swear it." _

The final words seemed to echo in his mind as a figure stood in front of Algol, a hand extended towards him. Algol didn't seem to recognize him through his blurred vision. Than as his vision cleared he could swear he was hallucinating now. A man stepped forward with the head of a white owl.

"How...?" He asked confused.

"In time I will answer your question Hero King." The man said, his beak acting as his mouth. "But first your help is needed."

"What can I do?" Algol asked unsure of what he could do now. He was weak and his power was fading.

"Forge me a weapon that can imprison a soul." The man said. "Namely the lost brother of Spirit Sword Soul Calibur and Cursed Sword Soul Edge. Forge a weapon such as that you created more than a millennium ago. Forge me a weapon that can bind Eternal."

* * *

"Let me go." Edge whispered.

"Shut up Edge." Calibur replied.

"We can stop him."

"Enough!" Siegfried intervened. "Shut up, both of you. Eternal is no where near strong enough to do what you say."

"You are right." Calibur agreed. "But he soon might be."

"If he has enough power to take out the guardian..." Edge let the sentence trail on.

"I won't do it Edge." Calibur said firmly.

"Than you can accept the destruction of a world on your conscience as well!" Edge snapped.

"I wonder." Calibur said slowly. "Would that be any different than setting you lose."

"I am not a monster to be caged Calibur."

"We are all animals Edge. All of us, including you and I."


	6. Chapter 5: A New Challenger

**A New Challenger**

**Dovak**... What lies in his **Soul** is **Resentment**

* * *

Dovak opened his eyes slowly. The morning sun beat down upon his crumpled form as the world slowly faded into focus in front of his eyes. The green grass beneath him was wet, not from rain, it had not rained in days but instead stained with his crimson blood. The sun's rays pierced his eyes as his eyelids fluttered, and for a moment Dovak forgot where he was. The ground that he had fallen upon now seemed so comfortable to him. The soft grass was like a cushion beneath his body after he had arrived home after a hard day of work. And then he remembered.

Slowly he rolled over onto his front, his lungs were burning from the mixture of oxygen and dirt that he was breathing in. Blood smeared across his face although only two wounds were visible at first glance, one on his right cheek and the other on his forehead. Both would heal over time but his pride might not.

Slowly he tried to lift himself up on his knees his hands ached from the exertion as he pushed against the soft and gritty dirt. He took another breath, this one was cleaner. It didn't contain as much dirt as his last breath had and to him that meant the world. However it did not last, he felt a sharp kick in his right side, his attackers boot digging into his soft flesh. He stifled a cry as he fell over onto his back, rolling over a complete rotation before finishing once again on his back.

His clothes were stained with mud, dirt, blood and who knows what else. They were smeared and torn, the right leg of his trousers was completely torn off below his knee, strands of cotton dangling off the ends. The other was cut in so many places that at least half of the leg could be taken for nothingness, his wounded leg was clearly visible to those who gazed upon it.

_They'll stop eventually. They always do. _Dovak said to himself. He rolled onto his front once again and tried to get up. His arms struggled, trembling as he lifted himself up. _Maybe this time they'll let me get up. _He was wrong. Another kick this one not as powerful as the last although he still let out a grunt. He rolled back on his back and stopped there, a groan barely escaping his lips.

Someone stepped up beside him, bending over him and blocking out the sun's rays in his eyes. Hands grabbed his tunic he didn't know who it was. He could feel his tunic ripping, the strings of cotton ripping as he was pulled to his feet.

"Hey Dovak!" Someone said.

"It's no good. It's not even fun anymore." another voice.

Dovak wavered on the spot, without any hands to support him he felt like he would fall, his legs trembling to hold him up. He was dizzy, and he hurt all over. He could take them, he knew he could. _You may only strike when your life is in danger. _His grandfather and his father's saying still echoed in his mind. They warned him to stay out of trouble. They said that unless his opponent intended to kill him he should not harm them. But why? Slowly he began to see the world around him again. The blurs began to materialize into shapes. He was surrounded by a ring of men, simple bystanders who wanted to watch the action. His attackers however were three younger men. The first was Azal, the man who had started this fight in Dovak's mind. Strong and muscular, exactly what the Elder's liked. No brains and very little sense. He had stolen an object that had belonged to Dovak's family which had caused him to track Azal down.

The other two were Nors, a more of a medium build with dark hair and green eyes, and Yolan another heavy weight who ate more than he shed. He was a portly man with a short beard and chubby arms and legs. Unfortunately that made his fists chubby as well and they carried the weight of an extra fifty pounds of meat on them.

"Azal. He's still getting back up." Yolan said in his deep and heavy breathing voice. "Maybe you should tell him the good news."

"News?" Azal said confused for a moment before remembering a bright smile lit his face. "Ah yes, that news!"

Azal walked up to Dovak excitement seemed to dance in his body. He placed one hand on his shoulder and Dovak knew what was coming. _Nobody has to know. There's nobody around._

"Did you hear." Azal taunted and than drove his fist into Dovak's stomach.

Dovak's jaw flew open as he doubled over, spit and blood shot out of his mouth as he wheezed.

"Jill and I!" Another punch to the stomach. "Are engaged!" Azal finished with a laugh, launching another fist at Dovak's stomach.

_What!_ Dovak's iron will shattered in an instant. He saw the fist coming, and he reacted. Years of training seemed to rush into him at once but the discipline was gone. Whatever had held him back seemed to vanish, only the raging fire remained. Dovak's hands caught hold of Azal's fist and with one fluid motion his twisted it with his right hand while with his left he hit the man with his open palm in the face. Azal gasped as he dealt with both attacks, recoiling as Dovak's hand hit him. Yolan and Nors were on him in an instant, Dovak spun, his right hand going up in a chest block easily preventing Nors from striking him. With his left hand he delivered a quick punch to the man's face and then followed up with an uppercut to the jaw.

After seeing what had happened to his friends Yolan stood back in shock. Dovak's heart thundered in his chest he wanted to hurt them. He wanted to hurt them all. Badly.

Dovak began walking towards Yolan, he could imagine how he looked to the chubby man's eyes. A menacing figure who had just taken down his two friends in the span of a few seconds. Blood smeared across his face, his eyes staring at you. The feeling of impeding doom as you stared into his eyes. Yolan staggered back, tripping over his own chubby feet and falling straight on his back.

Azal approached from behind him, his face was flushed a bright red in anger as Dovak continued to approach Yolan. He let out a sharp bellow as he brought down both hands in a mighty fist upon Dovak's back. He fell to his knees, but he didn't feel any pain. It was like he was there and at the same time he was not. Dovak kicked out behind him, his right leg catching one of Azal's legs in the kneecap. He rose swiftly to his feet, turning so Azal was once again in his line of sight, his opponent slowly rising to his feet.

Azal let out a roar of rage as he released a strong punch at Dovak. Again Dovak moved, faster than his opponent. His open left hand caught the fist in the palm of his hand as his right hand slid up to Azal's elbow. Then he pushed. Azal screamed as Dovak brought the man to his knees, his arm threatened to break from the strain Dovak was putting on them.

_Just a little bit more. _Dovak was about to increase his pressure when he heard scream.

"Dovak!" A female's voice screamed. For a moment that familiar voice brought Dovak back in control and he looked over. Jillian and his sister Jenna were watching. His innocent fourteen year old sister staring at him in terror. She had never seen him actually hurt someone outside of a sparring session with their father before, let alone about to break someone's arm. Jillian, the girl he would die for had her arms wrapped around his sister as she watched him, about to break her fiance's arm. She looked worried, but she did not turn away. It was like she was forcing herself to watch. Almost as if she was daring him to do it, but there was something else. Something that wanted him to stop.

Dovak weakened his hold on Azal, panic bit at him but only for a moment. He realized where he was, what he was doing. Discipline and the sharp words of his father bit at him. His loss of concentration allowed Azal to strike him while he occupied, a strong blow to his ribs was enough to cause Dovak to let out a scream as he dropped to his knees. Than he realized the blow hurt far more than what a fist could do.

His left hand went to his left side and came away covered in fresh blood. In Azal's right hand was a sharp piece of metal that seemed to gleam as it was covered in blood. That object Azal had stolen from him.

Dovak began to feel his endurance fade, the fatigue of the days events began to catch up to him. He tried to keep himself awake, keep the coming darkness back. Slowly Dovak looked back at Azal. He grinned as he put balled his fist up. Someone screamed for it to stop but Dovak couldn't even make out the words. Azal struck and Dovak slept.

* * *

"It has been a while since I tasted fresh blood." Edge said hungrily. "Even this diluted taste is welcome."

"You are sick Edge." Calibur retorted. "Sick and delusional "

"Aren't we all sister?" Edge asked rhetorically. "Or are you simply sad that someone's not using your shards as a means of killing. You know you can not stop it Calibur. If it continues I will become stronger. Strong enough to shatter your pitiful resistance. That is unless you set me free."

"No." She simply said, and that was it.


	7. Chapter 6: Demon on the Road

Demon on Road

_Shura..._

_ I know you can hear me..._

Shura, the demon warrior. The creature that had been known as Bloodlust. Shura. The one who hunted down demons and destroyed them. Now she was reduced to being a simple host for a power far greater than her own. But she would not admit it. After all it was not actually possible. She was Shura afterall.

_You cannot ignore me Shura. You know you hunger for power. You want my power, but... I do not believe you deserve it. _There it was again. The voice of Eternal. The creature that now existed within her body.

"I do not need your power." Shura replied, her words were barely audible as they left between her firm pressed lips.

_But you want it. Don't you?_ Eternal replied in a some what seductive tone.

Shura could barely keep her mind focused in the real world now a days. She was forced to trudge along some dirt road leading across some land. Eternal told her which direction too walk and she was expected to obey. She could not very well refuse him after her pitiful excuse for a fight with him. But she would not accept that she needed him.

Her stomach wound still pained her. It was no longer the sharp firing pain as it once had been but it still ached. She wondered why Eternal had not bothered to heal it. She had already seen he had the power to keep her moving so why let her still suffer. Was it a reminder?

Shura kept on walking. That was all she could really do. Her surroundings never really seemed to change. The grasslands were the same green as they had been fifteen minutes ago. The wind still blew from the east, pushing at her back as if it was urging her forward. The only thing that really did change was the position of the sun. Not even the temperature had seemed to shift.

Her katanas rested in their sheathes upon her back. She had not touched them since the day she lost against Eternal. The blades had been cleaned before they were put away but other then that, Shura had no wish to draw them and remember her humiliation.

The sound of water caught Shura's ears. There was a river close by. Cautiously Shura picked up her pace, soon she came upon the river. The water ran south down stream. It was wide enough that a bridge had been built to cross it but it was not necessary.

The bridge spanned a short distance. Almost twenty to thirty meters in length and made of solid stone. It arched halfway through it in an upward hunch, with walls that came up to an average sized beings waist. On the bridge stood a lone figure dressed in a black laced up shirt trimmed in silver, and black pants. He wore a black coat over top that had its ends split in many different areas and trimmed in gold. The cuffs of his sleeve were white and he had black gloves. His boots were barely visible but the insignia embedded on them in a deep shade of purple was clear enough to make out on the base black material. The mans neck was covered by a dark green mantle that wrapped around his neck and stretched up and covered a part of his face. He wore a dark green hat, one that a musketeer may have worn in other lands. His hair was a blond colour and he had pale skin. At his side on his green belt hung a rapier decorated with fancy colours. The blade was also double edged and was a bit wider then the standard rapiers were.

Shura continued walking passing the man no mind but as soon as she stepped foot on the bridge the man looked up at her. Their eyes met and Shura felt recognition claw at her. She knew this man.

_No! _Eternal boomed in her mind but he was too late. Shura's hands flew to her Katanas at the same time as Raphael's flew to the hilt of his rapier. His green eyes recognized her at the same time as she did him.

Their blades drew and clashed, metal sparked as Shura's katana was parried by Raphael's mastery of fencing. A quick flick snapped the blade of his rapier up near her cheek almost scratching her had she not twisted in order to bring her left hand along with her second katana into the fight.

Raphael, in a smooth and solid motion ducked the second katana as he spined around, his rapier flowed with his body as he moved. As Raphael came out of his spin he thrust forward into a lunge, one foot forward and arm thrust out in a precise strike at Shura's right shoulder.

Shura's right katana managed to deflect the strike and knock the rapier away granting her a very short grace period in which she immediatly followed up with her left katana, swinging it in an arc infront of her, the blade cut into Raphael's side.

Blood burst out from the wound and for a second Shura saw Raphael's green eyes go wide in shock. Then he whispered a word. "Amy." With such devotion that Shura paused for a brief moment in confusion. His foster daughter? She wondered. Then she saw his eyes change colour. The green suddenly fazed out and red seemed to spark in his irises as they changed colour. Turning into the colour of blood, Raphael bared his fangs in a snarl before leaping forward.

His rapier seemed to move with unimaginable speed, each strike slowly seemed to move faster, and it took just a little bit longer each time for Shura to block the next strike. She felt her leg hit the side of the bridge, the blade of the rapier cut into her shouder. Shura tried to take another step back but now both of her legs hit the side. The blade cut into chest next, another in her side. Why was this happening. Where was her power?

The demon... That's where. She had relied on him for too long.

Suddenly the blade stopped striking and Shura fell to her knees. Her katanas dropped to the ground at her sides. Her arms seemed to be useless. Slowly she looked up at Raphael's face.

"Well then. It seems you are no longer a threat."

"Would you like...to have another go?" Shura replied, blood dripping down from her mouth, she spit out what was inside out onto Raphael's garbs. "Perhaps...you might actually do better"

Raphael merely smiled. His eyes fazed back to their usual green. "Well then." He said with a large flourish. "Shall we dance?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Slowly Shura tried to garb hold of her katanas but Raphael's blade at her neck made her stop.

"Or, I could just finish this right now. Purge you from this land. After all there is no need for one such as yourself in the new world." Raphael said.

_How pathetic. _Eternal merely said. _Shura. So feared. So strong. I had thought you were weak only because you fought one such as me. But it turns out you were just weak altogether. _

Shura could feel her anger rising. The creature in her body taunted her? Where was her strength? She stared at Raphael with determination as her blood lust began to rise. _Give me your power._ Shura said.

Eternal just scoffed at her.

_I said give it to me!_ Shura shouted and she reached out. There it was inside of her. An enormous power just like the demons except stronger, far stronger and vast. It dwarfed the demons power in comparison. She grasped it she felt a surge of power, energy that seemed to flood her body.

_You are not ready. _Eternal said, but made no move to stop her. Shura ignored him. She drew on more and before she knew it her hands were around the hilts of her katanas and the sprung into action. The blades flew together and in one fluid motion she deflected the rapier from her neck and rose to her feet.

Raphael took a step back in shock but he quickly regained his composure and readied himself once again. Shura felt a smile touch her face as she drank in the power inside of her. She readied herself in her stance, waiting for Raphael to make the fist move. She was confident. She was prepared. She was Shura, once again.

"What's them matter pretty boy." Shura said coyly. "Can't use that sword of yours on a real woman?"

For a second all was still, all was calm. Shura could feel the beating of her heart. It pounded with the power she was drawing upon. Raphael stood there, as if he was judging the odds of his success. All it lasted for was a second, and then Raphael moved.

His rapier split through the air, Shura moved without thinking. Raphael's strikes were a blur, but she was lighting. She deflected every strike, parried every blow. Raphael could not touch her. Her skin began to warm, the power was exhilarating. Then suddenly Shura sprang into the air, dodging a strike she did a backflip and landed on the wall of the bridge. Rapael sprang forward, his rapier slashed in a horizontal arc at her feet but Shura merely leaped into the air, drawing on the power to teleport her far above Raphael. She crashed down upon him with her twin katanas, Raphael leaped to the side barely avoiding the strike. Rocks splintered and shattered apart as Shura hit the ground, a wave of power sprang out around her for a brief moment.

_That is enough Shura. _This time Eternal tried to block the power coming to Shura but it was too late. She was holding too much, and she would not allow the flood of power to stop.

Her skin was burning now, and she began to laugh. She could not think anymore. She just acted. Raphael tried to back away but Shura would not let him. One katana lashed out at his neck, his rapier barely blocked the strike but Shura's second katana was too fast for him to stop. The blade cut him across his right side, blood burst from the wound and Rapael stumbled.

That one opening was all Shura needed. She rushed forward, her katanas a blur. Raphael tried to block, tried to parry at least one of the blades but before he knew it, Shura had sliced his right hamstring and put a large cut on his left cheek. Raphael fell to one knee and Shura tried to savour the moment of victory. It was then she realized she could not stop.

She could not feel her body, the power had dwarfed any feeling she had. Just the warm tingling sensation was all that was there. Then her hands began to tremble. The rock beneath her was cracking. She tried to move but she could not. Slowly her whole body began to shake and she felt the power lift her into the air.

Raphael stared at her in horror and tried to get up onto his feet, to get away from what was happening. Shura let out a scream as the power ripped out of her, lashing at everything around her. Energy lanced through the air, a bolt struck Raphael and threw him into the air. Bolts struck the bridge until finally everything exploded around her from one final focused burst that came from Shura. The bridge exploded in a flurry of rock and Shura fell into the river, barely conscious as the current took her downstream.

_You were warned._ Eternal said.

Shura slowly felt the darkness coming for her. Her eyes began to shut, her breathing began to slow. A burst of pain laced through her body and Shura's eyes shot open. Her mouth was open in a wordless scream. She was in pain and she could not move, could not speak, could not make a sound.

_Next time, you will die. _Eternal said in a warning tone. The pain disappeared and Shura was left trembling inside. What was she now?

_Rise Shura. We head to the city of Kiyosavia. There is a power there that I must find. _

Reluctantly Shura felt her body begin to move. She slowly swam to shore and gathered her equipment. Eternal would not permit her to rest. As she began to walk in the direction of the city she pondered a single thought. There was a warrior in that city. One who never lost a fight. She had always wondered if she could best him in combat. But could she now, after how weak she had become. Could she really defeat, Mitsurugi.


End file.
